ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Fight at the Museum
Fight at the Museum is the sixty-fifth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts with Ben and Rook visiting a museum that is the first of its kind to display alien artifacts to humans. It is revealed that Ben has come to the museum for a date with Ester, although Ben had not been given that impression and is greatly disappointed that Ester had picked out such a "boring" venue. As the team looks around, Kai Green appears and Ben asks what is she doing here, with Ben briefly mistaking her for a hologram. She replies that she had sent him a message but Ben says he stopped reading it after he saw the word "museum". It is revealed that all of the alien tech was collected by Kai's grandfather. Kai starts giving a tour about the artifacts. Suddenly, Spanner teleports near an orb and says he is glad it's still there. Kai continues giving a tour on the artifacts in the museum and Ben is still trying to get what's going on. Kai then directs everyone to the Orb of Pooma Poonkoo and says it's the first artifact that she and her grandfather found together. Ben says it's just a "ball", upsetting Kai, wh says it's a 12,000 year old "ball" that is inscribed in alien language that no one can decipher. Jimmy is seen looking at the orb and appears to know a little about it. However, Kai tells Jimmy to get his face off the glass and Jimmy complies. Kai then leads everyone into another room, but a Merlinisapien named Subdora starts eying the orb. Subdora then plans to steal the orb and turns invisible. In another room, Kai is explaining more alien artifacts and Ben is surprised that aliens have "old stuff" instead of just "future stuff". Kai and Ester both tell him that of course aliens have older stuff and Ester questions taking Ben with her. Spanner appears upset by Ben's interactions with Ester; meanwhile, Subdora closes in on the Orb of Pooma Poonkoo. Ben wants to know where the dinosaurs are and Kai says that they were moved for the alien artifacts while Spanner continues planning something. Subdora manages to get the orb but ends up setting off the alarm. Kai knows someone is trying to steal the orb and she, Ben, and the others head toward it. However, it's already gone and Ben tells Jimmy to get security to lock down the exits. Ben transforms into Wildmutt and manages to pick up the scent of the thief, Subdora. Kai wonders what Wildmutt is chasing and Wildmutt crashes into an exhibit while trying to get Subdora. Ester catches it and Wildmutt manages to pin down Subdora. Subdora reveals herself but Wildmutt transforms back into Ben and Subdora knocks Ben away. Subdora pins Ben to the wall, preparing to attack him. Jimmy suddenly appears and Ben asks him to turn into Spanner. Jimmy is confused at Ben's words but Ben insists he does it right away. Spanner suddenly appears from behind Jimmy and throws Subdora off of Ben. Ben is shocked to see Jimmy and Spanner simultaneously but then understands that Jimmy isn't Spanner. Ben grabs the orb while Spanner fights Subdora. However, Subdora turns invisible and runs away. Ben thanks Spanner and Spanner says he's glad to help. Kai appears and hugs Ben for saving the orb and Ester looks awkwardly at him. Ben then says that Spanner was the one that saved it and Kai thanks him. Elsewhere, a large alien named Exo-Skull is seen playing Sumo Slammers and Subdora enters after a failed mission. Exo-Skull asks her if she got the orb but Subdora says she didn't get it as she was defeated by Ben. Exo-Skull recommends just smashing through to get the orb instead of just sneaking around but Subdora says that stealing it in secret is better. After a heated argument, the couple starts to smooch. Back at the museum, Kai is seen placing the orb in a new area that is more secure. Ben wants to go to Burger Shack, but Kai is hoping that he and Rook could spend the night at the museum. Ben isn't too thrilled by the offer but Spanner tells Ben that he should be a little nicer to Kai. Ben wonders why he should but Spanner says that Ben is supposed to be with Kai. Ben believes Spanner is acting crazy but Spanner insists that Ben and Kai are meant to be together. Spanner continues, saying the orb is much more important than Ben thinks and Ben is convinced to stay, knowing Rook will probably make him stay anyway. Ester agrees to stay too, not wanting to leave Ben and Kai alone. Spanner notices Ben warming up to Ester and remarks to himself that he must fix that. Rook brings in some food from the vending machine and Kai puts up security. Ben doesn't like the healthier food, but Rook thinks that Ben needs to start eating right. Meanwhile, Subdora makes it back inside using her camouflage powers to remain undetected. Spanner offers a bag of chips to Ben and Kai, saying they eat it together all the time but Ben and Kai are confused, wanting to know what Spanner is talking about. Ben says that "guys" eat it all of the time but Kai takes the bag anyway. Subdora starts to close in on the orb while Ben and Kai argue about Ben not getting cheese on the artifacts. As Subdora tries to get the orb, Ben opens the bag, causing cheese powder to get on Subdora. This causes her form to be completely revealed. Subdora quickly takes the orb and runs away. Ben and the others try to catch Subdora, but she evades their efforts. Subdora heads out to the door where the security system is triggered and the door is about to close. Rook uses his Proto-Tool to make it out while Ester grabs onto him to escape with him. Ben and Spanner head through the door but Spanner purposely leaves Ben behind and the door closes, leaving Ben and Kai trapped inside. Ester is horrified that Ben is trapped with Kai but Rook points out that Subdora is getting away and they make chase. Back inside, Ben asks Kai to open the door, but she says she can't, as the whole point was to trap the thief inside. Ben then attempts to transform into Humungousaur, but ends up transforming into Walkatrout instead. Walkatrout is visibly upset and starts kicking the door. Back outside, Rook, Ester, and Spanner are chasing Subdora, who attempts to slow them down. Walkatrout transforms back into Ben and Kai taunts Ben, saying he could always transform into Blitzwolfer. Kai then swings herself up to the air duct and Ben reluctantly follows her. Meanwhile, Rook, Spanner, and Ester are still trying to catch Subdora and Ester manages to grab onto the orb. However, Subdora continues to run and tries to shake Ester off. Rook manages to blast a nearby fire hydrant that knocks down Subdora who then turns invisible to escape. Subdora returns to the building where Exo-Skull is and says her plans were foiled by Ben's group again. Exo-Skull then decides to do things his way. Back in the museum, Ester comments on how she is freezing and is glad to get out. Spanner is happy that he straightened out Ben's love life for good, but Rook didn't think that was possible. Suddenly, Ben and Kai come crashing down in front of Rook, Ester, and Spanner and they are arguing. Spanner tries to calm them down, but the two continue to bicker. Spanner, in desperation, reveals himself to be from a future where Ben and Kai are together, much to Ester's annoyance. Ester says at least she isn't a space princess or a tennis pro. Rook even says that Kai isn't a movie actress but Ben tells Rook he isn't helping. Ben informs Spanner that he doesn't even like Kai that way. Kai declares that the feeling is mutual and the two of them continue to argue. Rook silences everyone, saying he has heard something. Suddenly, a large crash is heard and seen and Exo-Skull appears, demanding the orb from Ben. Ben transforms into Shocksquatch and he and Exo-Skull begin to fight. Exo-Skull rams Shocksquatch backwards but Shocksquatch retaliates by shocking Exo-Skull, stunning him. Exo-Skull then starts to blast at Shocksquatch but Rook soon joins in on the fight. Exo-Skull notices that Kai is holding the orb and charges toward her. Spanner knocks Kai out of the way, but gets hit instead. Kai throws the orb to Ester, who then tosses it to Spanner, but Subdora catches it in midair. However, Subdora is caught by Rook while Shocksquatch transforms back into Ben. Ben then transforms into Gravattack and uses his gravity powers to pin down Exo-Skull. However, Exo-Skull is still able to fire laser blasts while Kai asks Ester to help her grab some artifacts. Subdora is seen messing with the orb and activates it. Kai and Ester put the artifact together and it causes Exo-Skull's blast to be redirected back at him. Subdora (who was holding something) was also sent flying out of the museum. Exo-Skull and Subdora then escape and Rook says they escaped in a ship that is too fast to track down. Kai is distraught that the orb is gone and Ben assures her that he will get it back. However, this fails to assure Kai, who weeps for the orb's loss. Unsure of how to proceed, Ben remains silent, but unbeknownst to everyone Spanner is seen taking the orb, privately apologizing to everyone before teleporting back to the future. At Ben 10,000's Tower, an adult Kai is seen finding the orb, exclaiming that she thought it had been lost forever years ago. Ben 10,000 hugs her; Spanner, noting that his future is as it should be, is pleased that he has fulfilled his mission. Meanwhile, Exo-Skull and Subdora are seen taking the mechanism from the orb to Maltruant and Maltruant says he has the key to time itself. Noteworthy Events Major Events Character Debuts *Maltruant *Subdora *Kai Green (Future) Minor Events *It is revealed that Spanner is from the future where Ben 10,000 and Kai are married. *It is revealed that Blukic and Driba helped the Egyptians build the pyramids, but they accidentally dropped the top pieces onto the Pharaoh's head, so they were expelled. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Kai Green *Ester *Jimmy Jones *Spanner *Future Kai Green (first appearance) *Ben 10,000 (cameo) *Wes Green (hologram) *Mr. Baumann (cameo) *Julius (cameo) *Alien Kid (cameo) *Madison (cameo) *Madison's Father (cameo) *Toby Monitor (cameo) *Kineceleran Kids **E-N (cameo) **N-D (cameo) **ML-E (cameo) **DJ (cameo) *Orange-Worst (cameo) *Lillimusha DiForestini (cameo) *Gil Steptoe (cameo) *Tummyhead (cameo) *Sock Vendor (cameo) *Thunderpig (cameo) *Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk (cameo) *Smoothy Vendor (cameo) *Pickaxe Alien (cameo) *Natalie Alvarez (cameo) Villains *Exo-Skull *Subdora (first appearance) *Maltruant (first appearance) Aliens Used *Wildmutt *Walkatrout (selected alien was Humungousaur) *Shocksquatch *Gravattack Quotes Naming and Translations Cast Allusions *The title is an allusion to the film Night at the Museum. *Among the artifacts shown at the museum is the black rectangular obelisk, which was featured in the classic sci-fi movie 2001: A Space Odyssey; and its sequel, 2010: The Year We Make Contact. **Another display contains a row of metal heads that resemble those of the Cybermen and a statue that resembles a Dalek from Doctor Who. **Also, the Orb of Pooma Pooonkoo which is inspired by a real artifact, called Betz. *Wildmutt's transformation sequence in this episode resembles his original series version. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by David McDermott Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba Category:Time War Arc